The Switch
by WhiteStars
Summary: Bankotsu and Kagome switch bodies by Naraku's spell. Now they have to find out how to switch back. Reposted as a One-Shot.


**The Switch**

Naraku stood in front of Kagome and Bankotsu had just killed all of Bankotsu' s brothers to take their jewel shards. He planned on taking Bankotsu' s too and then Kagome's.

Kagome sensed the sacred jewel as soon as she came back from her own time. She followed it and found Bankotsu. After that, Naraku appeared.

"Who should go first? The priestess or the mercenary?" He laughed on looking at Kagome. "Ladies first.'' He threw a tentacale towards Kagome but Bankotsu picked her up and ran away from it.

"Why are you helping me?''

"I don't want Naraku to get the shards.''

Just then, Naraku got an idea. He started chanting a spell as Bankotsu let Kagome on her feet. They both looked at him. After that, everything was a blur. They both blacked out.

* * *

When Kagome woke up, she found herself surrounded by the band of seven. She screamed. "AHHHHH!"

"Bankotsu, why do you sound like girl?" Jakotsu questioned

"I am a girl.''

"He's finally lost it," Rankotsu whispered to Suikotsu. "Gesh," Ginkotsu agreed. Kagome screamed again. "Whats wrong?" Jakotsu asked. "Why am I in Bankotsu's body?''

"YOU ARE BANKOTSU!'' everyone screamed at her

With that, Kagome fainted

* * *

Kagome woke up to find herself in a cave. Kagome looked around. _It's probably their hideout_, she thought.

"Big brother…'' Renkotsu started. Kagome screamed and turned around. "Please don't scream any more. Anyway, we are going hunting without you because it seems like you aren't feeling so well,'' Renkotsu said to Kagome. "Alright," Kagome answered.

After they left, Kagome thought about what happened. Just then, she thought of something important. _If I'm in Bankotsu's body, then he has to be in mines_. Kagome nodded at her idea. She went out to go back into Keadae's village to look for Bankotsu.

* * *

Bankotsu woke up and found himself surrounded by the Inu-tachi. Shippo jumped onto Kagome. "Are you alright Kagome? Inuyasha found you unconscious in the forest.''

Kagome immediately picked up Shippo and threw him against the wall. "Get off me you ugly squirrel.'' Shippo started to cry.

"Kagome what's wrong with you?'' Sango asked.

Bankotsu laughed and said, "I'm Bankotsu. How can you mistake me for her?''

"You are her,'' Inuyasha said. Bankotsu looked at himself in shock "The mutt is right.'' Inuyasha looked at her. "Mutt?"

"Why don't we go to the hot springs Kagome. It will help you." Just as he was about to protest, he got an idea. "I can get to see myself naked." Everyone looked at her in confusion. Sango was concerned "Let's hurry.''

"I'm coming," Miroku said, following after them. Inuyasha growled and tackled him to the ground. "You aren't going anywhere." Miroku pouted.

* * *

Kagome found Sango and Bankotsu walking towards a hot spring. Oh no, he better not see my body, Kagome angrily thought. She hid behind the bushes and watched Sango and herself(Bankotsu) undress. Kagome was mad._ What are they doing?_

"So Kagome, what's wrong? Why have you been acting so strange?''

"Um, oh well…you know, I just fell and hit my head on uh-" A rock hit his head."Oww.'' He looked back and saw himself(Kagome). He turned back."A rock." Sango looked back too. "Where did that come from?"

" Um, demon slayer, can you leave me alone for a bit? I need to relax.'' Sango twitched at the'demon slayer' part. "Okay."

When Sango got out, Kagome came over to the edge of the pool. "Any idea of how this happened?"

"Yeah I think Naraku put a spell on us while he was chanting that mantra."

"How do we break it?''

"I think the only way is to find Naraku and tell him to."

"I doubt he'll listen.''

"Me too."

"So…?"

"Well I was thinking that we could- can you stop looking at my body."'

"What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking that we could tell everyone the truth and then ask for their help to break this spell."

"NO."

"Bankotsu, it's the only way."

He sighed. "I guess you're right," Bankotsu acquiesced. He wasn't really with the idea. "Okay you tell Inuyasha and the others and I'll go back and tell your group." He nodded. "Then bring them back to your hideout and we'll figure this out," Kagome said before leaving

* * *

Bankotsu put Kagome's clothes back on and went to tell everyone. Bankotsu found everyone in the hut. _Okay I should tell them now_. He sat down

"Hi Kagome, are you felling any better?" Sango asked.

"I'm not Kagome.''

"Guess she's not,'' Inuyasha murmured at Sango's question. "I'm Bankotsu. Kagome and I switched bodies because Naraku put a spell on us. No we have to work together and break it,'' Bankotsu explained. They all stared at him.

"Kagome went to tell my group."

"Are you telling the truth?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I am. Let's go to my hideout. Kagome told me to bring you all there."

Everyone followed him.

* * *

The band of seven waited for their leader and Kagome's friends to show up. They had just found out what happened and believed her.

"BANKOTSU,'' Jakotsu yelled when Bankotsu and everyone showed up.

"Jakotsu…alright, so Naraku put a spell on me and Kagome. We just need to work together and break it. Do you all agree?"'

They all looked uncertain.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. "Come on you guys ,.it's the only way." Everyone had agreed except for Inuyasha. He didn't like the idea of working with mercenaries.

"Inuyasha?''

"Look you mutt, I don't like the idea either but it's the only way." He glared at Bankotsu and then agreed. "Fine," he huffed.

They were going to find Naraku and break the spell.

* * *

The band of seven and Inuyasha's group settled down at a campsite. They walked all day through the forest which was the last place Kagome and Bankotsu saw Naraku. Kagome still didn't sense the sacred jewel. It was going to be night soon. Kagome began making Ramen.

"So how does Kagome usually sense the jewel shards?" Bankotsu asked Miroku.

"Usually she can see them but most of the time she gets a feeling inside of her that means there is a jewel shard nearby."

"What do I have to do to sense them?"

"Nothing, it just happens.''

"Ramen,'' Kagome called out.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and took three cups. Three cups was all he could carry. He finished all the cups in about 20 seconds and went back up in his tree.

Everyone else took their time.

The band of seven and Bankotsu liked it so Kagome had to make more. When they finished eating, everyone went to sleep, except for Inuyasha. He just sat in the tree looking at the sky_. __I wonder when the curse will be broken_. He looked down at Kagome and Bankotsu. They were sleeping together. He growled, but decided to let it go.

* * *

Kagome and Bankotsu just woke up from the best sleep they ever had.

They continued their journey. Suddenly, Bankotsu stopped. "I sense the sacred jewel." Everyone else stopped too. "Bankotsu are you sure?'' Miroku asked. "I'm sure.''

The sky turned darker and Naraku appeared. (song with the piano playing in the background) "I see you are all working together."

"Naraku break this spell,'' Kagome demanded. "I will break it, if you give me all your jewel shards.'' Kagome and Bankotsu looked at each other."No way,'' Bankotsu said. "That won't happen,'' Kagome agreed.

"Then I can't break the spell," Naraku told them before leaving. The sky turned to normal after he left.

* * *

"Bankotsu,'' Kagome began. She looked at him. "I know how to break the spell.'' Bankotsu widened his eyes. "Really? How?''

"Well…in fairy tales, the princess is always under a spell and there is only one way to break it."

"What is it?''

"… a kiss…actually it's supposed to be-" She didn't finish her sentence because Bankotsu had already kissed her. They felt something inside them and then they both blacked out.

* * *

Kagome and Bankotsu woke up on the grass. Kagome looked at Bankotsu. She looked at the real him not herself. It worked. They were back to their normal selves. Bankotsu smiled.

"Bankotsu I don't understand-''

"The kiss did work."

"I know but… it's supposed to work only if it's a true love's kiss.'' He got up and pulled Kagome to her feet. "Maybe it was true love." He kissed her again. Kagome agreed, it was true love.


End file.
